


Dancing all night

by Vereor_Nox_Venti



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira and Ann are the absolute dorky bros, F/F, F/M, M/M, and they are both smitten with their girlfriends, keeping up the good vibes for my kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereor_Nox_Venti/pseuds/Vereor_Nox_Venti
Summary: It’s the last day of school before summer vacation starts and the Phantom Thieves are more than happy about it. How could they not be? Since they are having a party "Phantom" style.Or,The one where Ann is hopelessly gay and smitten, and Akira is hopelessly silent and smitten. There is also silly dancing.





	Dancing all night

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the dancing outfits DLC, the point of view is shared between Akira and Haru, and the song I had in mind while writing the dancing scene was "Ofenbach - Be Mine", in case anyone is curious! Ps. story is unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes.

It’s the last day of school before summer vacation starts and the Phantom Thieves are more than happy about it.

Akira is sitting patiently at his desk, waiting for the class to end. Ann is sitting right in front of him, as usual, and he gently taps his leg on the back of her chair, but it’s enough for the Panther to feel.

She turns her head to the side, pretending to look out of the window for a moment. Akira smiles and shows her his phone with the slightest of gestures, which she catches out of the corner of her eye.

_Have you texted Haru?_ , he asks with a tilt of his head.

She understands, of course she does. They have been through a lot of things together, and thanks to their time in palaces and mementos, they have developed a silent communication system. After all you don’t always have time to speak, when you are fighting shadows. Ann has been a constant companion of Akira in every endeavor, from the start. He trusts her, blindly.

  
Ryuji jokes that Ann is more of a bro to him than Ryuji himself. Akira brushes it off every time, but the truth is, both of them are just as “ _Bros_ ” to him (also the girl hits like a truck, how can he possibly leave her behind? But that’s another story).

  
So yes, after all this, she knows how to read him.

  
She smiles, seemingly at the view out of the window, and nods.

  
Akira lets his shoulders rest on the back of his chair, eager for tomorrow to come. Sojiro, _the Boss_ , decided to close the café earlier tomorrow, even if it is Saturday, and let Futaba and him invite their new friends over, as a way of celebration for the end of the school year.

Curiously enough, Futaba was the one to come up with the idea of having a party “Phantom” style, as she called it (which really meant, hanging around with the others, some food and music). Of course, everyone agreed happily.

Akira was the one to tell Makoto, inviting her as his girlfriend, not just a friend, and he let Haru to Ann, for the same reason.  


The two girls had been “dancing” around each other from the moment they met, until Ann decided to be a bit more straightforward and asked Haru on a date, which she gladly accepted. After that, the girls started to progressively spend more time together, until Haru called Ann her “partner” in the team chat, by mistake. Not one that she regretted though.  


And here they are now, two eager dorks sitting in class, waiting to have some good time tomorrow with their friends and girlfriends.

  
And then, there was Ryuji, who struggled with the idea of asking Yuuki Mishima to join them at their party, as his date.  


“JUST DO IT!”, Futaba had answered to him exasperated, after the ninth time of him saying he can’t do it, on their group chat.

  
Thankfully, he did. And Mishima said yes.

 

* * *

 

It’s Saturday, early on the afternoon, by the time Haru puts the last touch to her stylish, yet not too extravagant, outfit for the night. She looks over her ankle boots, jean shorts, white top with thin straps and unbuttoned soft pink shirt, before putting a stylish black hat on top of her head to make it a bit more…Noir.

She nods to herself in the mirror, satisfied. The girl then looks at her watch and it’s a matter of minutes before Ann is here to pick her up, so she decides to go wait downstairs.

And sure enough, once she reaches the first floor the doorbell rings. She rushes to the door and opens it, just a bit too eagerly…

  
Ann is standing there wearing a plaid red shirt, buttoned up to her neck, that she has tucked in her black jeans and she shuffles her feet when Haru looks her over. Her hair is in a just slightly messy hair bun, but still the sun manages to catch on it like it’s jealous of its’ color.

  
“Hey there.”, the tall girl says, with a bright smile.  
  
“Bonsoir.”, she greets back.  


(And man…if Ann doesn’t love her girlfriend speaking French!)

 

She smiles wider and extends her hand, “Ready?”  
  
Haru smiles back and steps out of the house, closing the door behind her before accepting the girl’s hand.

 

* * *

 

One hour later, everyone is at Café Leblanc and Akira is setting the plates with everything he cooked on the tables of the now free of costumers shop. Makoto and Yusuke trail behind him, but Akira has the suspicion that only Makoto is helping, while Yusuke just steals food from the plates.

Ryuji is sitting next to Mishima and talks enthusiastically about something, with his hand draped over his seat, only to end up on the back of Mishima’s seat.

Futaba is responsible for the music, so she is close to the bar, where she has set her laptop, with Morgana spread out next to it, lazily.

Akira catches sight of Ann following Haru up the steps to his attic room, and if it weren’t for the bag of fertilizer in the blonde girl’s hands and the bottle of water Haru was carrying, the boy was sure that Ryuji would have made some lewd comment about ‘getting a room’.

He chuckles and shakes his head, thinking that Ann is smitten enough to take on gardening on a party, for her girlfriend. Not that he is any better, considering he spent the morning shopping books with Makoto, even if it is the first day of their vacations.

 

After a few moments, his friends come down the stairs and Haru prompts him to go upstairs.

  
“I changed places to your plants Akira, they need light and it’s also nicer in sense of décor now.”, she explains with a satisfied smile.

  
Akira exchanges a look with Ann, who just raises her shoulders before taking a bite of her food.

  
He goes up to his room, and sure enough it’s prettier now. He chuckles once more, before descending the stairs. A familiar song reaches his ears as he sets his foot on the last step and he looks at Ann, across the room. It’s the first song they danced together and he wants to laugh hysterically at the memory of it. He grins and she laughs.  


“Gosh, they are such dorks”, Makoto says, while shaking her head, but a small smile playing on the corner of her lips betrays her.

  
Akira ends up standing at the bottom of the stairs, with his hands in his pockets as usual, tapping his foot to the rhythm, while Ann stands on the other side of the room, clicking her fingers along.  
  
  
The moment the singer comes in, Ann points to Akira and in response he does an overdramatic flip of his fluffy hair to the side, before starting towards his friend while striking some sick dance moves (his hands are always in his pockets, but hey, the boy knows how to dance using mainly his feet). Ann meets him halfway and everyone laughs because “they are _such_ dorks”, but they keep going.  
  
They dance in the middle, swirling around each other in an impressive and dorky way alike.  
  
Makoto smiles, watching, while Haru is bobbing her head along to the song. Akira notices and exchanges a glance with Ann, who nods, before they both smile and drag their respective pairs in the middle as well.

Akira dances with Makoto and Ann with Haru. After a while Ryuji and Mishima join, although they're not nearly as gracefully as the other two but they are having a great time. Yusuke tries to convince Futaba to dance but she grabs Morgana and sits down with the cat in her lap, daring him to try and move her.  
  
Eventually, Yusuke ends up dancing alone with some overdramatic moves of his hands, but when Ryuji laughs, Ann just shakes her head.

  
“Do your thing, Yusuke.”, she says, to which he replies with a smile.

  
After a few seconds, Haru stops paying attention because she turns in Ann's hands and steps back until she is dancing with her back pressed on her girlfriend's chest. They dance like this for the rest of the song, Ann stealing her hat at some point to wear it herself, causing Haru to laugh with something keen to bliss. And okay, Haru didn't plan wearing a top with such a deep cleavage for this reason, plus it's not her fault her girlfriend is tall and can easily look over shoulder without even trying to get a good look, but here they are. Ann hands are on her waist and her chin close to her ear, subtly looking at her cleavage, before gently pulling her hair out of the way to kiss the shorter girl’s temple just as the song ends.

  
This is going to be Haru’s best summer vacation, she decides.

 

* * *

 

After the party ends, everyone makes their way to the train station, except Makoto, who stays with Akira and Morgana to help clean up. Ryuji is about to make a suggestive comment, but Ann slaps the back of his head and pushes him towards the direction of the station.  


The rest of the team slowly parts ways for the night, with Haru and Ann being the last of the team to get off the train, Ann’s stop being before Haru's. Ann prepares herself to hug the smaller girl goodbye, when Haru harries to say "Come stay for a while."

"It’s the last train, Haru."

"Then stay tonight. And maybe tomorrow morning too?"

Ann frowns, thinking about it but before she has a chance to decide, the doors open, signaling that this is the time for her to get off. Haru takes her hand and smiles and Ann...Ann never stood a chance really.

They spend the rest of the ride to Haru’s stop in silence, just holding hands but once out of the train, Haru pulls Ann behind a pillar and connects their lips. When they part Haru’s eyes glimmer.

“Thank you”, she says.

Ann has a shit eating grin on her face by the time she answers, "For staying for a while?"

Haru kisses her again before responding breathlessly, "For a while or forever, I don’t mind."

Ann smiles and pulls her by the hand to the exit.

On the walk to Haru’s place, they walk with their hands intertwined and smiles on their faces.

And maybe, maybe Ann is a bit too smitten, cause she wants nothing more than to sleep with her hands around her wonderful girlfriend’s waist, and she does.

**Author's Note:**

> *screen goes to black* *Haru talks* "I spent some time alone with Ann before going to sleep....."  
> lol, so yeah the reason I wrote this was mostly to contribute to the ship tag of Haru and Ann, because it's hopelessly empty (and maybe inspire someone else to write for it too, but shhh.) I thought taking it a bit further, but that's a story for another time, where we'll likely go to sin city.  
> Thank you for reading, any kind of feedback is, as always, appreciated.  
> *sips tea* Adieu.


End file.
